


Mistletoe

by LilNeps



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Jung Noots Club, Kissing, Mistletoe, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: She's confused, puzzled, baffled, but more than anything, she's an absolute blushing wreck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's trash  
> Trash again  
> Ayu's trash  
> Tell a friend

She's a patient type, but there's various things Tina doesn't understand.

One, she doesn't understand why Wallid has hung up mistletoe a bit everywhere when it's not even close to Christmas - yes, parties should have decorations, but are these the kind of decoration you need when it's not even December?

Two, she doesn't understand why her friends are cheering her on and trying to get her to kiss Luke. It's true she has had a crush on him for a long time now, and they all know it, but she's way too anxious to do anything about it.

Three, she doesn't understand why Luke doesn't seem bothered at all - why he's _smiling_ \- about being under the mistletoe with her.

She's confused, puzzled, baffled, but more than anything, she's an absolute blushing wreck.

«I'm definitely not liking being under this mistletoe...» Hers is just a mumble, as her gaze settles to the side, knowing she can't just walk away - not sure if she even wants to, in complete honesty.

«I like it pretty okay.» Her head shots up, surprised - shocked? - and what she meets is a smiling and blushing Luke... not what she expected - she didn't expect him to even entertain the idea of kissing her, and now he says he _likes_ it?

«I mean, I understand if you don't want...» His eyes lower to the floor, his smile dying down, a hand to the back of his neck, and it's like her heart has been pierced right then and there.

«W-well! I... wouldn't exactly _mind_ a kiss...» The sentence ends in a whisper, a blush colouring her cheeks and the tip of her ears, but it's apparently loud enough for Luke to hear as his whole face lights up, breaking into a wide grin.

«Really?» The hopeful tone in his voice sends butterflies in Tina's stomach, makes her weak, and all she can do is hide her face in her hands, pushing her glasses up in the way.

«Please don't make me repeat myself...» Luke's fingers gently pry her hands away, forcing her to stare right in his eyes, and she feels her heart in her throat when she notices how close he has gotten. He giggles when he notices her glasses sitting askew on her face, taking a moment to fix them, before cupping her cheek and leaning her head slightly upwards towards him. Luke still has to lean down, but the height difference matters very little to both of them, hearts pounding.

Their lips touch, and Tina's legs definitely feel like jelly, barely holding her up as her eyes close and she leans in the kiss - so this is how Luke's lips feel? How often has she dreamed of this moment? How much better is it than she imagined?

The kiss doesn't last long, but when they part, she's definitely breathless, asking herself whether this is a dream or if it's actually real.

She doesn't understand why Luke would want to kiss her, why he would look so happy after doing so too, but for once she thinks she'll just accept things as they are without questioning them.

After all, with the way Luke's fingers get entangled in hers, not quite wanting to let her go yet, it's not like she has any choice.


End file.
